Valentine
by SarahTonin
Summary: Toni knew that today would be the day. Today, he would tell Lovi. He knew he was against all odds, but he had to at least try. Little did he know, today was the worst of all days to try to approach Lovi. Spamano


**AN: Pour mon valentine ;)**

From the moment I woke up that morning, I knew.

"I'm going to tell him." My voice broke the still quiet. My voice was soft like the rest of my surroundings. The soft sheets on the bed. The soft light shining through the sheer curtains. This wasn't my room.

I sat up from the bed I had crashed on for the night. I could see myself reflected in a giant mirror on the wall. I shook my head so that my brown locks would appear evenly messy. This was earlier than I usually liked to get up, but today was special. I was going to tell Lovi.

I threw the covers up and set my feet on the ground. I was wearing the same clothes from last night, except my shirt had unbuttoned hallway down in my sleep. It was easier to stretch my arms without the extra restriction.

My belt was strewn to the side of the room, but it was too early to care. My slacks were a bit loose on my waist. The hem of my pants caught under my heels as I walked. It didn't hinder me much as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Well, look who is up bright and early this morning. It's not even noon yet," came a hoarse voice from the kitchen.

"Buenas Dias, Francis! It's a beautiful morning, no?" I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Toni, could you try not to be so cheerful in the morning? It's giving me a headache." He brought his mug to his lips and gulped down the hot liquid.

Francis' long blond hair covered half of his face. His intentional 5 o'clock shadow was a bit out of control this morning. His eyes were barely open as he brought the white mug to his lips. It must have been some night if Francis wasn't his well groomed self.

Gilbert shuffled into the room then. He looked more dead than alive. His feet barely left the floor. His platinum white hair stuck out comically every which way imaginable. His red eyes were squeezed shut from the light.

"Francis..." he said in a gravely voice. He crumbled down on the chair at the kitchen table. His head thunked against the wood tabletop. "Breakfast."

Francis sighed. He slid his mug over to Gilbert and got up from the table. Gilbert grabbed the handle of the mug without lifting his head. He stayed like that for a while until he decided to lift his head the minimum amount in order to get the caffeine into his body. He made a face as the liquid hit his tongue.

"Ugh, Francis! What did you put in this coffee?"

"Wine," Francis said as he got a pan down and started heating it on the stove.

"You should have put beer in it. Would have made it taste better," Gilbert said as he took another sip. He opened his eyes and squinted at me.

"Why are you so happy?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to tell Lovi today."

"No. No. Big no. You definitely can't do that. I think you misinterpreted the point of yesterday. It's called SAD for a reason. You're supposed to avoid anything like that today of all days. We made a pact!"

"Oh lay off him, Gilbert." Francis had gotten out down a pan and was heating up on the stove. He soaked a piece of bread in an egg-milk mixture. He slopped the bread on the hot pan, and it made a sizzling sound.

"Just because you couldn't get a girl this year doesn't mean you have to make everyone else be single. And we made no such pact."

"Shut up, Francis! It's not like you have a girl this year either. Or boy. I really don't know what you go for these days."

"The only reason I don't have a date yet is just to make you shut up about having all of us be single on single awareness day. I didn't really mind. I prefer Valentine's Night much better anyway." Francis transferred the French toast onto a plate and set it in front of Gilbert. It was heart shaped. With syrup and bright red strawberries on it. "God knows there's going to be plenty of lonely women at the bars tonight to take home."

"You sicken me," Gilbert said as he stared at his heart shaped breakfast. Francis could really have a flare for the sappy when he really wanted to.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Francis said. "You want some, Toni?"

"Nah, I'm too excited. I'll see you guys later. I've got to make this really special."

"Don't go to the dark side, Toni," Gilbert said with his mouth full. He took a gulp and began again. "Only awesome people are single on Valentine's day."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Toni's probably still going to be single. No offense, Toni," Francis said.

"Hmm? Sorry, I really wasn't paying attention," I said. I was thinking about how to make this one to remember.

Francis lifted his hand. "Exhibit A, gentlemen."

"Right. I knew there was nothing to worry about," Gilbert said and returned to his breakfast.

"You guys are loco," I said as I shook my head. I made my way back to the bedroom and buttoned my shirt back up. I retrieved my belt and looped it through my pants. I found my shoes and socks and made my way back out.

"Adios, muchachos!" I waved to my friends as I went through the front door of Francis' apartment.

They half heartedly lifted their hands in goodbye and shook their heads as I left.

* * *

I kicked the rock along the sidewalk. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why were all the flower shops suddenly all out of flowers? Maybe flowers weren't the best thing for Lovino. He'd probably smash them anyway. But I couldn't just show up empty handed. I had stopped by my house and changed clothes and got a bag of tomatoes. He could throw those at me, but at least that rejection would be delicious.

"Feliks, go back inside! It's embarrassing," I heard a voice call out.

I looked up from the ground to find Toris chasing after Feliks as he ran down the street. Which was probably because Feliks was half naked.

Feliks was dressed up as some sort of pink Cupid. He had a basket of flowers in one hand and another bouquet strapped to his back over the pink glittery wings. He threw flowers from the basket all throughout the street.

"No way! I'm like totally fine. I, like, totally don't get embarrassed easily," Feliks said back to Toris. His blond hair flew in front of his face as he pranced about. He wasn't really paying attention, and almost ran into me. He stopped a few feet before we collided. Toris was finally able to catch up.

"I'm sorry," Toris apologized. He pushed a stray strand of born hair behind his ear. "Feliks, we really need to go back. Ivan's going to be wondering where we are, and he gets really scary when he's angry."

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. He's, like, all you talk about. I already claimed you as my Valentine this year. He can just like chill out," Feliks said as he flipped his hair.

"Feliks, I never agreed..." Toris began.

"As for you..." Feliks interrupted. His basket slid further up his arm as he reached back for the bouquet. He took out a single flower and notched it into the toy bow he held clasped in his other hand. He shot it at me, and it hit the center of my chest. I caught it as it began to fall towards the ground.

"I declare your true love is going to come from Warsaw! Laterz!" Feliks ran through the flowers up the street he just came from.

"I'm really sorry, Toni," Toris apologized again.

"De nada. It's nothing. I should be thanking Feliks. He did give me a pretty flower." The Warsaw thing was a bit strange. I'm pretty sure thats not where Lovi lived. I looked at the flower closer. It was a little smashed up, but still pretty cute. It had a bunch of dark pink petals. This would do rather nicely.

"I guess that's one way to put it...I'll see you later, I guess. I have to make sure that Feliks doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Oh. Adios, Toris!" I waved as Toris ran after Feliks again. It looked like Feliks had angered a cat and was shooting flowers at it.

I held the flower up to my nose and breathed in its sweet scent as I went further on my way. This should do quite nicely.

* * *

I waited anxiously after I rang the doorbell. Of all the possibilities to run though my mind, I certainly hadn't been expecting this one. When the door opened, I was greeted by the barrel of a gun.

I raised my hands up in surrender, accidentally dropping my bag of tomatoes. I screamed, but only because I had ruined the tomatoes at the bottom of the bag. Had I gone to the wrong house? Had I mistaken my Lovi for Zwingli?

"I'm warning you right now. You better get the fuck out of here," came the sweet voice I loved.

"Lovi!" I enthused.

The door opened wider to reveal my Lovi. He held a machine gun in his arms, but it was no longer pointed at me. He was dressed in all black. Black leather Italian shoes, black designer slacks and button up shirt. His dark brown hair was swept to the side. It shone with a hint of red in the sun. He was perfect. Even the random curl that always stuck out to the side of his head. He was adorable in every way imaginable. Even as he scowled at me.

"Toni, I'm really not going to deal with your pathetic shit today. I am in a terrible fucking mood, and I really don't want to see your stupid face."

"I'm sorry, Lovi. But, I'm curious. Why did you point a gun at me?" I asked.

"Don't feel so fucking special. I point my gun at whoever comes to the door. I thought you another shitty singagram Valentine that Feliciano hired," Lovi explained.

"Why do you have such a thing against Valentines?" I asked again.

"You ask a lot of stupid questions. It's a family tradition, capisce? Grandpa Rome killed the first Valentine. Accidentally made him into some stupid martyr. I shoot anything that comes remotely close to a valentine. Alfred learned the hard way not to ever invite me to a Valentine's day party. Stupid Feliciano is a shitty traitor. Off spending the day with that damn potato bastard, Ludwig. So, yeah, I'm alone on this fucking stupid greeting card holiday. I think I have a bit of a right to be pissed. You better make this fucking quick. You better say what you came here to fucking say," Lovi said.

Oh right. My moment. The moment I had been waiting for for so long. I held out the flower out in front of me.

"Lovino Vargas, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, mi corazón," I said sincerely.

Lovi held up his gun again. "Get away, you fucking bastard!"

"Lovi, please! Take me seriously. I have loved you for so long. Don't you believe me? Have I not made myself clear to you?" I said desperately.

"Of course! You tell me every fucking day. How could you be anything but clear. And every single time, I've rejected you. God, I thought you actually had something important to say. Why don't you just give up already?," Lovi shouted at me.

"It is important," I shouted back. "Muy importante! The most important thing I can ever say. Te amo, Lovi. Te amo muy mucho. And I will continue to love you. Every day of every year regardless. Every bad temper. Every moment you give a rare smile and take my breath away. I love every hair on your head and want to be with you so badly, it hurts. I'm not asking you to love me back or even be my valentine. All I need is for you to know how adorable, amazing, cute, funny, irresistible and loved you are."

There was silence as my words hung in the air. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you loved me back...maybe someday..." I tacked on as an afterthought.

Lovi sighed. The gun made a loud clanging sound as he threw it on the ground. He ripped the single flower from my hand.

"Lovi..."

"Sh-shut up! The least I could do was take the fucking flower," Lovi stammered. "It's so stupid. It's just a puny little daisy."

"Daisy?" I asked, confused. "Aren't daisies white? That flower's pink."

"Idiot. The flower soaked up red water or something. Didn't you know when you got it?"

"Ah, well, I just sort of found it," I said sheepishly. "I thought you might like it."

"Didn't even have the decency to buy me flowers. Some lover you are." He held the flower up to his face and breathed deeply. "To think I'd fall for some pathetic..."

"Lovi?"

Lovi's face grew bright red as he realized what he just said. This reaction only confirmed what I wouldn't dare dream to be possible. "Damn...Sh-shit...no! No! That's not what I meant. Don't fucking take it the wrong way!"

"Lovi..." I reached out for Lovi's hand. He swatted it away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Lovi..." I repeated. I cupped the side of his face in my hand. He froze at first. Then, he began to tremble slightly. His mouth was now clamped shut. The trembling became less intense as I grazed my thumb across his smooth cheek. I stared into his amber colored eyes. They turned molten with Lovi's trembling.

"Lovi, do you love me?" I asked quietly, calmly. As if I made one misstep, Lovi would be gone from me forever.

He looked away, but didn't flee. His cheeks puffed out from the words he was holding back.

"Lovi, please answer me," I pleaded. My love and desperation was saturated in my voice. Maybe that was what compelled Lovi to speak.

"T-ti amo," Lovi whispered. It had been so soft that I couldn't believe it was real. He looked back at me and said with a stronger voice, "Ti amo tanto."

He looked in my eyes for but a moment. But a moment was all it took. Lovi loved me. It was like there were wings beating in my chest. Like the sweetest music had filled my ears. It was like heaven itself had opened up.

Lovi mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "Qué?" I asked leaning in closer.

"I said besamé, idiota!" he pretty much shouted. "For Christ's sake, I said it in your own stupid..."

I needed no more encouragement. I met Lovi's lips before he could get another word out. He was spicy and sweet and warm, and more delicious than I could ever imagine. His lips moved against mine as he pulled himself closer to me. I helped him along as I wrapped my arm around his lower back.

His lips parted, playing with me. Inviting me, no, urging me to come in. His breath was hot with mine. I slid my tongue along his, and I couldn't imagine a heaven any better. I was proven wrong as Lovi moaned into me from pleasure. He grabbed the back of my head with both of his hands. This was a whole other side to Lovi. A side a wanted to never stop exploring.

My stomach gurgled loudly pressed against Lovi's. There's no way he hadn't felt that. He pulled away and pushed against me. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared up at me.

"Lo siento," I said sheepishly, a slight smile on my lips.

"Idiot," Lovi said. He ducked down and started to pick up the tomatoes from his front doorstep. "That is the loudest fucking stomach growl I've ever heard."

"Lo siento. I haven't eaten anything today." I crouched down and helped to continue gathering the tomatoes.

"Idiot. You had all these tomatoes, and you didn't eat any."

He had as many as he could in his arms and walked back in his house. He looked back to me. "Well, don't just fucking stand there. I made too much pasta. Someone sure as hell has to eat it, and I've got all these fucking tomatoes to eat."

I came up from behind Lovi and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, mi amore."


End file.
